Stalking Me
by Odette Texen
Summary: When Theodore Nott, the boy who knows everything about everyone in the castle bumps into a girl who's name he doesn't know drama and some serious stalking are sure to happen. First Luna/Theodore story so R&R plz
1. Prologue

**Stalking you**

Prologue

Theodore Nott was walking down one of the numerous halls of Hogwarts, a school for children with magical abilities. He raised one hand to brush his almost black hair away from his eyes, waiting for some news.

Now, you're probably wondering what this person is famous in Hogwarts about. Like Harry Potter is for defeating Voldemort, Draco Malfoy is known for being a bad boy, Blaise Zabini for a playboy and so on…

Well Theodore's specialty was people. He knew everything there was to know about a person in the castle. He knew their crushes, their dreams… Hell! He even knew their favorite undies' color! Don't get me wrong he hated gossip. He found it really repulsing. He only liked knowing. That's one of the main reasons people called him 'The Slytherin book-worm', he just found knowledge was a gift the world offered. He should have been placed in Ravenclaw, he knew that, but he was just too damn SLY!

Just as he was thinking of people who he had yet to learn new things about he bumped into something. His dark blue eyes looked down and caught sight of a blonde girl in Ravenclaw robes.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said dreamily, her large light blue eyes hazed over for an unknown reason.

"Who are you?" Theodore blurted out surprised to find out he had NOTHING on the girl now picking herself off the floor.

"I'm Luna Lovegood. Your name is Theodore, is it not?" she looked up at him with a smile on her pink lips.

Still stuck in his surprise he just nodded, his lips parting just a little bit.

"As lovely as this was, I have to go see how my Gingermonkeys are doing," with that she started walking away.

Theo felt offended. No one dared walk away from him! Who did this girl think she was?! In a matter of seconds our beloved Slytherin took a decision.

He was going to stalk Luna Lovegood.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

**Tell me what you think!!! This is only a prologue for my first Luna/Theodore story. I was inspired by The Fishie's two L/T one-shots. Please tell me what you think, especially about the way I portrayed Luna. I just can't get her very much in character, sorry!**

**Review!!!!**

**Deliya**


	2. Chapter 1

Stalking Me

Chapter one

It's been one week. Seven days. Seven frickin' days in which Theodore only understood four things about Loony Lovegood. ONLY FOUR!! There were three possibilities for that to happen. Number one- he had forgotten how to stalk properly; number two- there were only four things to be known about her; and last but not least- she was far too complicated for him.

Since number two was impossible and he had too much pride in himself to even CONSIDER numbers one and three, Theo decided that there was a fourth reason he had yet to discover.

It was one of those nights when it's raining dogs and cats [**A.N. lol I love that expression, so funny =3**]. Sane people were in their dorms or common room around the fire. And that's exactly the reason why our favorite hero was soaking his butt off in the pouring rain.

"Stupid insane Ravenclaw, gonna give me stupid pneumonia!" he muttered under his breath while observing the 'stupid Ravenclaw' doing a weird dance involving a lot of hand shaking and damp dirty blonde hair flying around.

Just as he was about to start a new tirade, Theo felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing spying on my girlfriend, Nott?" the unmistakably cold voice of Draco Malfoy came from behind Theodore. A dark shadow crossed the brunet's features.

"Eh?" he asked as he turned around.

He hated the fact that Malfoy was taller than him, even if it was just an inch…

"Do I really need to repeat myself?" Draco asked in a bored yet menacing tone.

"I'm not spying on your-" a flash of red caught the boy's vision. He leaned to the right and saw Ginevra Weasley –possibly a Malfoy someday seeing how her relationship with Draco was going- doing the exact same dance as her crazy friend, right in front of Theo's object of stalking, and out of his view, "-girlfriend." He finished, a drop of sweat sliding down the side of his face.

"Really now?" a chuckle came from a figure behind Draco.

It turned out to be his best friend Blaise Zabini. A few things that are imperative to know about the dark boy- he was supposed to be in Hufflepuff but is too damn sneaky; he was the one always cracking jokes at the common room that no one laughed at; aaaaand last but not least –dramatic drum rolls-… HE'S GAY!!

Just as Theo opened his mouth to reply, the girls turned around so he was obligated to dive behind the bushes to avoid being seen. A well-known fact was that Theodore Nott did NOT know how to dive properly. He always dived butt in the air, giving the by-standers –and by-appreciators like Blaise- a good view of his beautiful behind.

All was quiet for five whole minutes when…

"HEY!!" our hero's outraged cry sounded through the grounds as he shot up in the air, "YOU PINCHED MY ASS!!" he yelled pointing an accusing finger at Blaise.

"I did no such thing! I have self-control I mind you!" came Blaise's offended reply.

"Then who-?" the brunet's question was cut off by a mad laughing fit.

All three boys looked down only to see a giddy house-elf with a bottle of whisky in hand.

"Winky, likes your butt, sir." The elf said winking at the horror struck Theodore and vanished with a CRACK!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

Theodore was sitting in the library, making it look as if he were reading while he was actually stalking our little blonde Ravenclaw. As he looked over the rim of his book he noticed the empty spot at her table. He sat straighter looking left and right for her but no avail. With a sigh he closed his book and turned around to put it in his bag.

"Why are you following me?" a voice as clear and as dreamy as the wind came from the seat before him.

"AHHHHH!!!!" Theo jumped up in surprise and screamed like a girl.

"Shhhhh!" came the outraged hiss-like-sound-that-was-supposed-to-be-shushing from Madame Pince.

The two teens paid her no mind.

"I'm not following you!" Theo said outraged.

"Yes you are. Since the time I walked into you in that hallway last week. You were there when I chased the firebugs, you were there when I dried my lucky socks, you were-"

"Ok, OK! Maybe I AM following you," he interrupted her, not wanting to know how many times he failed at discretion.

"Why?" she asked in her far-away voice, "If you want to be my friend so bad you can just ask," she smiled not looking directly into his eyes.

Theodore's eyes became twice their size as she finished her speech. That's what she thought?! Oh wow, karma was working for him! Now he had an excuse to know things about her, that's what friends do, right?

"Yes, that's exactly why I was following you… but, do you know about my reputation?" the doubt was evident in his voice.

"Of course I do! You have a serious problem with gingerbays!" she said smiling.

Theo just let his head fall on the table with a loud THUMP. This girl was going to be the end of him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

You like? You no like? I know it was crazy, I was just letting my craziness show I guess XD I'm thinking about getting a new chapter every Wednesday, is that good with you? Like that I won't wait a month before updating again because knowing myself that's exactly what may have happened XD oh well review and tell me that I need to see somebody. …Actually my science teacher just told me that today so I'm not surprised. Oh well!

**Review my little birdies!!!**

**Deliya **


	3. Chapter 2

Stalking Me

Chapter two

The day trickled by as Theodore started learning bits of Luna. He also hung out a lot with the 'Snakes Club' –aka Draco, Pansy and Blaise- due to the Ravenclaw's close relationship with Draco Malfoy. He had had his golden ticket to be one of the 'Snake's Club' a long time ago- he just refused to use it. The time spent with the five others made him realize two very important things. He had been too caught up with knowing everything about everyone that he forgot to actually have friends of his own, and that friendship was the best way to really get to know someone. During one of those late autumn afternoons the green eyes Slytherin took knowledge of another one of Luna's characteristics.

The six of them were comfortably sitting under the biggest oak that they had claimed a long time ago. Ginny was comfortably sitting in her boyfriend's lap as she discussed with Pansy, who was laying on her stomach, her head propped on her hand, about other possible gay in school so that Blaise would _finally_ get laid again. Blaise and Draco were hotly talking about the Quidditch season and discussing techniques. Theo just watched Luna hum some weird song and throw in a word or two in the girl's conversation.

Over the time Theodore had developed some feelings for Luna. She was really dear to him, he couldn't bear loose her. Yet it wasn't fancy, nor love, nor brotherly affection. It was a feeling only people like himself could have. He noticed how the water of the lake reflected into her light blue eyes, the way the sun made her hair golden, how-

"What do you think, Lil' T?" Blaise's voice broke through his thoughts. Lil' T was his nickname for Theodore since his name was 'So bloody long', and Theo was childish.

"About?" Theodore asked, an eyebrow climbing higher than the other.

"Too busy staring at our Luna to actually listen, huh?" Draco mocked with a Malfoy smirk firmly in place.

"Oh yes, however did you guess? I cannot live without her. Oh no, oh no." even if the amount of sarcasm the boy put into his words was detectable by a deaf man, he realized how right they were the second he said them.

"I want popcorn." An airy voice broke through both discussions. Five heads turned to stare unbelieving at the only Ravenclaw of the group.

"And a movie!" Pansy was the first one to speak, her hazel eyes shining with anticipation.

Even though movies and popcorns were both muggle inventions the 'Snake's Club' was smart enough to realize that no matter how good magic was similar things would never exist in the Wizarding World due to prejudice. That's where Arthur Weasley's obsession with muggle things came in handy for the teens.

"We still have two packets left and a few horror movies," the red head said uncertainly, "We could always go to the Room of Requirement."

"On we go then, fair maidens and sirs!!" Blaise sprang to his feet while saying that. He was the joker of the group of some sorts.

**xXx**

_The little zombie-ish girl slid from under the cupboard of the kitchen, making Anna jump in surprise. _

Ginny, Pansy and Blaise all jumped up a little at that particular scene. The other two boys just looked at them smiling slightly. Draco wrapped a protective arm around his girlfriend who snuggled closer to him contently. Luna's reaction was one no one had expected. She started laughing hysterically.

"Why are you laughing?" Theo asked the Ravenclaw sitting cross-legged on the couch besides him.

"That girl looks so much like Ginny when she was nine and saw the dead chicken," her answer got her one pillow in the face and laugher everywhere in the room.

The movie soon got very boring resulting in Luna's head falling into Theodore's lap, soft snores coming from between the pink lips. An adoring smile graced the boy's lips. A smile that had never before been upon those lips. A smile that everyone else in the room noticed. A smile full of sweet thoughts. A smile that made Theo stroke Luna's hair for the rest of the movie and bend down to lightly kiss her temple once the screen had become black.

**xXx**

**Ok here it is!! I'm so sorry for the long wait and short chapter, I just have no idea what to do with this story! On the bright side I got the plot to thicken somehow XD and if you have any suggestions, ideas or things you really want to see in the story please tell me [through a review or PM!!! lol]. If you do I'll love ya forever! =D also, whoever guesses whioch movie they're watching will get a one-shot [whichever two characters they want from HP, Twilight, KHR or Bleach] as a prise =D there can be more than one winner!!**

**Deliya**


End file.
